Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/13
12 - Previous - Next - 14 (The bright light is been fated as Frisk can look that Flowey was been transformed into an young boy Boss monster wearing green and yellow stripe shirt, then Frisk is realized) FRISK: Wait a sec... (she look at the heartlocket of the photo which it was the same) It's can't be... UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Finally... I am so tried of being a flower... (Frisk took a step back as the sound of footstep when the boy is heard as he turn around and looked at her really strange of him) UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Chara? Are you there? FRISK: Are you... who are you? UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Don't you remember me? It's your best friend... (The boy is transformed from a young boy into a adult version of himself with black robe as his eye was black with white pupil) ASRIEL: ASRIEL DREEMURR! FRISK: It... It can't be... ASRIEL: That's right, I finally return to you Chara since it was forever... And now, I'm become as the same form! FRISK: (look around that no-one is around, except for Asriel) What have you do to them? ASRIEL: That's simple, I can took everyone's progress, everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! (Asriel summon the shooting stars as Frisk is dodging the attack) ASRIEL: You know, Chara... I don't care about destroying this world anymore. (Asriel summon the fire powers then she dodges again) ASRIEL: After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything. Then we can do everything ALL over again. And you know what the best part of all this is, Chara? FRISK: What is it? ASRIEL: You'll DO it. (he summons his Chaos Buster) And then you'll lose to me again, again and again for the SECOND AND FINAL TIMEEEEEEE!!! (Frisk dodging the bullets and the blaster when Asriel is prepared) ASRIEL: Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all! (Asriel transformed into a Hyper Goner that it sucked the entire timelines itself as Frisk is run away from been eaten when Asriel is become as the Angel of Death) ASRIEL: Urah ha ha... Behold my TRUE power! I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you... (Frisk is tried to move away from the lasers by Asriel but she cannot move an itch) ASRIEL: Still you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life! (Frisk tried again but she knew this world is going to end when the voice is heard) THE VOICE (O/V): (Can't move your body.) (Nothing happened.) (You struggle... Nothing happened.) (You tried to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened.) (You tried again to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened.) (Seems SAVING the world really is impossible.) (...But...) (Maybe, with what little power you have...) (You can SAVE something else.) FRISK: That's right... I have to stay DETERMINATION! I must call... Undyne and Alphys! (Frisk was been enter the Asriel's SOUL that she saw the lost memories of Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton) So uhh... Undyne, can I help for you at cooking? UNDYNE (LOST MEMORIES): You are an abomination! You caused for crushing everyone's hopes and dreams! ALPHYS (LOST MEMORIES): Y-you hate me... d-d-do you? METTATON (LOST MEMORIES): Lights! Camera! ACTION! (Mettaton summon the mini-mettatons to attack Frisk) FRISK: Mettaton! Do you remember that I helped you at the show when you transformed in EX? METTATON (LOST MEMORIES): ... ALPHYS (LOST MEMORIES): I... I always hurt everyone... UNDYNE (LOST MEMORIES): DIE HUMAN! NGAHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Undyne attacks Frisk with a magic spears) FRISK: Alphys, you helped me for the puzzles and saved my life, and I also helped you for the Amalgamates. ALPHYS (LOST MEMORIES): ... UNDYNE (LOST MEMORIES): ... FRISK: Alphys and Undyne, you are best friends including me! (Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton memories were back and normal) UNDYNE: Awww.... I can't stay mad at you Frisk, come here Al! (hugging Alphys) ALPHYS: Hey come on! METTATON: Good luck daring! Knock them dead! FRISK: Now, Papyrus and Sans! (Frisk is teleport to the lost memories of Papyrus and Sans) FRISK: Alright then, Papyrus, do you love to cook spaghetti? PAPYRUS (LOST MEMORIES): WE WILL DATE LATER, AFTER WHEN I CAPTURE YOU! SANS (LOST MEMORIES): come on. just give up, like i did. (Papyrus use the bones attack) FRISK: Sans, do you remember that you always protecting me in a really good way? SANS (LOST MEMORIES): ... (Papyrus used the bones attack again) FRISK: Hey I have a clever joke; Why did the skeletons need a compass? Because they really need a "radius"! (The memories of Papyrus and Sans were back) PAPYRUS: NOOOO!! YOU MADE ANOTHER SKELETON PUN! NOW THE AUDIENCES WILL MAKING MORE TERRIBLE PUNS! SANS: (laughing) eyy. good on that joke kiddo! FRISK: And next was... Toriel and Asgore! (Frisk teleport to the lost memories of Toriel and Asgore) FRISK: Asgore, do you really like a golden flower tea? TORIEL (LOST MEMORIES): I'm only to protecting you, do you understand? ASGORE (LOST MEMORIES): Forgive me... (Asgore attacks with his trident as Frisk dodges it) FRISK: Both of you, I really hope that you take care of me instead of hurting me. TORIEL & ASGORE (LOST MEMORIES): ... (The flames were falling at Frisk but moved away from her like Toriel's) FRISK: Toriel... I do wish that you save my life and become like the new family like Asgore told me. (The memories of Toriel and Asgore were back) ASGORE: Good luck young child, you have to stay DETERMINED! TORIEL: My child, you better be very careful. I'm counting on you. FRISK: (thought) I did SAVE everyone, but there is one person left to save... But who? (Frisk saw the normal Asriel as when she is realized something) FRISK: It might been... Asriel. ASRIEL: Wha... What are you doing?! (Asriel getting flashbacks of him meeting Chara for the first time and save her life by taking care of Chara, later Asriel (only in Angel of Death form) is feeling something) ASRIEL: What's this feeling...? What's happening to me? No! NO! I don't need ANYONE! FRISK: Asriel, I know you didn't listen but I can help you for your problem. ASRIEL: STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart! FRISK: But listen, I wasn't here to hurt you, I just want to SAVE you. ASRIEL: Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...? Because you're special, you're the only one that understands me and who's any fun to play with anymore... No... That's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you... I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave... I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again... FRISK: Asriel, I know you have something good inside of you, please just stay Determined like Asgore is telling me. ASRIEL: (slowly transformed back to his normal form) Chara... (feeling sad) I'm so alone, I'm so afraid... Chara... I... (crying) I'm so sorry... FRISK: Well... I'm not Chara, she was gone for a long time. ASRIEL: I know... (sniffing) So... what's is your name? FRISK: It's Frisk if you want to. ASRIEL: Frisk? That's... that's a really nice name. Frisk... I... I haven't felt like this for a very long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. I couldn't feel anything about anyone. It was horrible. I tried to kill myself. I succeeded. FRISK: But you're still here, aren't you? If you don't have a soul, what happens when you die? ASRIEL: I don't know. I felt apprehensive. I woke up, like it was all a bad dream, right back where we started. I did this again and again, doing everything I could, being good... being bad... but I still couldn't feel. FRISK: But then... I came along. ASRIEL: Someone more determined than me... I could predict everyone, but I could never predict someone like you. Now... with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my compassion back... FRISK: Every other monster's compassion is in there as well. They all care about each other so much. ASRIEL: And they care about you too, Frisk. ... I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys... Asgore and Toriel. FRISK: True, monsters are weird. Even though they barely know me... ASRIEL: They all love you. ... Frisk, I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. FRISK: You hurt a lot of people. Friends, family, bystanders... ASRIEL: There's no excuse for what I've done... FRISK: It's alright Asriel, I do forgive that you have a changed heart. ASRIEL: You mean... Your forgiving me? (Frisk nodded) ASRIEL: Frisk, come on. Y-you're gonna make me cry again. Besides... even if you do forgive me...I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. FRISK: But... but there's something else you can do. You feel it, don't you? Everyone's hearts, beating as one... (an heart beating is heard on the background) They're all burning with the same desire. ASRIEL: With everyone's power... FRISK: With everyone's determination. ASRIEL: Heh... Well then, It's time to set all the monsters free... You better step back Frisk, because this will get really risky. (Frisk nodded as she step backward, Asriel starts floating in the air, spreading his arms wide, and letting out a release of glowing power. The souls of the monsters fly back to their bodies as the barrier shatters in a flash of light as the voice is heard) THE VOICE (O/V): (The barrier was destroyed.) (Asriel is floating down on the ground) ASRIEL: I have to go now, Frisk... FRISK: You don't have to. Stay with me. ASRIEL: I cannot go back with them, I just can't, okay? I don't want to break their hearts again! FRISK: They'll forgive you. ASRIEL: Why did you even come here? You know the legend, right? Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear. FRISK: I don't know. Foolishness? Fate? Or maybe it was because I... well... Why did Chara climb the mountain? ASRIEL: It wasn't for a very happy reason. I'll be honest with you. She said that the humanity is evil. Why they did, she never talked about it. FRISK: And why did you think I was like them? ASRIEL: They weren't really the greatest person, but, I guess... you're the type of friend I wish I always had. Maybe I was projecting a bit. FRISK: Let's be honest, you did some weird stuff as a flower. ASRIEL: When the humans killed me, that's when I became that flower. That's when I was filled up with determination. That's when I thought the world was kill or be killed. FRISK: But it's okay. You did the right thing. There's no more war. Everyone's free. It's just... it took longer than you might have wanted. But you can't regret hard choices your whole life, right? ASRIEL: Not that I have much of a life left... Without the power of everyone's souls, I can't maintain this form for long. In a while, I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being myself. I'll stop being able to feel love again. So... it's best if you just forget about me, okay? Just... go with the people who love you... (Frisk slowly walk to Asriel and hugged him, holding him tight and close) FRISK: There's a lot of Floweys out there. But I'm glad of all the ones I met... it was you. Ha... ha... (crying) I don't want to let go... ASRIEL: Frisk, you're... you're going to do a great job, okay? No matter what you do, everyone will be there for you, okay? Well... my time's running out. Goodbye. (walks off when he forgot something to tell Frisk) Take care of mom and dad for me, okay? FRISK: I promise. (Asriel smiles as he walks and fades off, the screen it pitch brighter as Toriel's voice is heard) TORIEL: Frisk! This is all just a bad dream! Please wake up! (Frisk woken up and she saw Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and the monsters that Frisk spared them) TORIEL: Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness! ALPHYS: W-we were so worried! It felt like you were out forever! UNDYNE: Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay? FRISK: Err... okay, Undyne... SANS: Yeah. You made Papyrus cry like a baby. PAPYRUS: WHAT!? I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY! I JUST CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYES! SANS: what did you catch? PAPYRUS: TEARS! (Frisk laughs) ASGORE: Now, now. The important thing is that Frisk is all right. Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea? FRISK: Sure thing. (drinks the golden flower tea and she feeling cold) Oh, it's... a little cold... ASGORE: Oh... I'm sorry, I had it prepared since before we started fighting... FRISK: Still, I feel a little better... ASGORE: Good! Excellent! All is forgiven, then? FRISK: Sure. All's forgiven. TORIEL: Frisk... we do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower, and then, everything went white. But now, the barrier is gone. FRISK: That means the barrier spell was broken that everyone was free now. (All the monsters were excited that they heard that the barrier was destroyed) FRISK: Well, come on! Let's have a look! (Everyone was walking out the barrier as it was revealed a beautiful surface and mountain view as the sun is setting, Frisk and everyone was happy and speechless) TORIEL: Oh my... ASGORE: Isn't it beautiful, everyone? ALPHYS: Wow... it's e-even better than on TV, WAY better! Better than I ever imagined! UNDYNE: Frisk, you live with this? FRISK: Yeah. UNDYNE: It's look really nice out there, and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive! PAPYRUS: HEY SANS, WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL? SANS: we call that "the sun," my bro. PAPYRUS: THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!! HELLO THERE MR. SUN! METTATON: Oh my... this is what the human world was, I can finally show everyone in the world for my popularity, with my cousins! NAPSTABLOOK: gee..... that would be really nice that i can make the dj remixes of your music..... MAD DUMMY: (sighs) Yeah, it looked nice... Mostly. ASGORE: I could stand here and watch this for hours... TORIEL: Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next. ASGORE: Oh, right. Everyone... (All the monsters were listening to the king) ASGORE: This is the beginning of a bright new future, an era of peace between humans and monsters. (All the monsters cheered in celebration and joyness) ASGORE: Oh that reminds me, Frisk? (she looked at him) I have something to ask of you, will you act as our ambassador to the humans? FRISK: Umm... sure thing, I can tell all the humans that you and everyone were not intent to harm. PAPYRUS: YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION! (runs off) SANS: welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see ya guys, and you too frisk. (walks off) UNDYNE: Man, do I have to do everything? Come on Alphys! ALPHYS: S-Sure Undyne! Wait up! (Undyne and Alphys runs off together) ASGORE: (looks at Frisk and Toriel) Uh... Should I do something? (Toriel is staring at him very seriously) Well, gotta go! Everyone, we shall meet the human civilization in tomorrow, bring all your stuff and family this will be a wonderful day. (Asgore and all the monsters going back to the caverns to get their stuff packed) TORIEL: It seems that everyone is quite happy to set off... Frisk? (she looked at her) You came from this world, right...? FRISK: Hmm-mmm. TORIEL: So you must have a place to return home to, do you not? FRISK: Well... actually, I didn't tell you from before... TORIEL: What's wrong? FRISK: I... I'm an orphan... I was living in the awful orphanage since when I was a younger that my parents were died that no-one is cared or protecting me so I have to run away from them... It's the best thing I can do. TORIEL: Oh... that's... That was awful... Maybe... I can, adopt you as the new Dreemurr family, if you want to. FRISK: Really? (she looked down and hugged Toriel feeling happy and cried at the same time) Yes mom... I really want to be as the new family... TORIEL: (hugging Frisk) It's okay, Frisk. You don't need to be alone, were here for you. I willdo my best to take care of you, along with everyone, for as long as you need. All right? FRISK: (sniffing) Sure, let's go. We're gonna miss the others. (Frisk holding Toriel's hand as they walk together as the scene is pitched black finished the movie) 12 - Previous - Next - 14 Category:Transcripts